Tendencias
by iCute
Summary: Lo que tú quieres es ser dominado... Tú necesitas del dolor en tu vida." - Oneshot, Shounen-ai. Bakura&Ryou.


**HoOoOo0Oola! xD**

¿Cómo están mi queridos fans de la pareja? xD Sé que no somos muchos, pero igual me gusta venir a joder un rato. Quiero mandar un saludo especial a Vale-chan (Project Z-00) quien me ha estado acompañando por estos lares. ¡Gracias amiga! nOn

Oh, si, y antes de que se me olvide xDD: YuGiOh! No es mío, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Si fuera mío, les revelaría todo lo que el espíritu siente por su lindo hikari xDDDDDDDD.

Ay que mamona soy xP. Well…

En cuanto a este fic, pues está inspirado en una imagen que me encontré por ahí de los lendus Bakuras xD. Sip, si leen esto más o menos se darán una idea xP.

Ya o.o

Espero les guste ;D

* * *

**"Tendencias"**

Shounen-ai. BakuraxRyou

"N-no lo haga. . ."

_Por mucho que lo ruegues, que lo pidas, que te humilles..._

"Quítate el suéter."

_Ni por mucho que lo implores…_

_---_

_-_

---

"¿Te sientes bien, Ryou?"

"¿Eh?"

Ryou miró a su alrededor, sintiendo la mirada de sus amigos sobre él, parecían algo preocupados a juzgar por su cara de desconcierto. Los miró cansado y triste, tratando de sonreír ligeramente sin mucha intención de querer justificarse, y aún así las palabras salían solas.

"No ha sido nada, Yuugi, solo un mareo."

"¿Estás seguro de que solo es eso?" Insistieron nuevamente, como quien tiene la obligación de preguntar. Al peliblanco no le importó quien había tratado de incentivarlo a hablar y entrecerró sus ojos, denotando su agotamiento sin querer. Volvió a sonreír excusándose con sus amigos.

_"Déjalos. . ."_

Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, y se lo oprimió con fuerza. Les dio la espalda a sus compañeros, reprimiendo un escalofrío que le agitaba desde dentro.

_"Déjalos. . ."_ volvió a escuchar.

"¿Ryou?"

". . ."

De pronto Yuugi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, totalmente desconcertado al sentir a esa maligna pero inconfundible presencia cerca, demasiado cerca.

"No puede ser. . ." murmuró mirando a Ryou. Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros estando ajenos a lo que pasaba por la mente del dueño del Rompecabezas Milenario. Entonces sintió al peliblanco desvanecerse en espíritu.

_"Déjalos. . ."_

"¡Ryou!"

---

-

---

"Quítatelo."

". . ."

"Ahora." sentenció el espíritu de la Sortija.

Ryou obedeció la orden deshaciéndose lentamente de su suéter color crema, sin intentar volver a oponerse, mientras era observado por su yami quien lo miraba extasiado, sonriendo muy complacido, con cinismo y cierta burla. Ryou tembló de pronto sin poder reprimirse y bajó su vista al suelo, sintiendo mucha vergüenza hacia su persona. El mayor relamió sus labios, riendo por lo bajo.

Ya cumplido el acto, el espíritu se acercó a su luz y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa verde que llevaba debajo. Ryou sintió como su respiración de aceleraba un tanto, a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir.

"Esto no es lo que yo quiero." susurró sin fuerzas, de manera apenas audible.

El mayor rodeó al pequeño peliblanco como un depredador a su presa. "¿Sucede algo, mi dulce hikari?" preguntó con sorna, a escasos centímetros del rostro del aludido. Levantó la barbilla de Ryou obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Ya debes saber. . . " susurró con voz suave y confiada, "lo que voy a hacer contigo. . ."

La sonrisa del espíritu se amplió conforme percibía las reacciones del menor. "Quítatela, ahora la camisa." ordenó al instante, mientras que los delgados dedos de Ryou cumplían lentamente la tarea encomendada agitándose ligeramente. "Lo haces demasiado lento."

El chico miró a su contraparte de manera suplicante, cosa que satisfacía al mayor. Ryou suspiró bastante profundo cuando lo sintió venir. Un ligero brillo salía de su pecho, anunciando el dolor que se avecinaba. Cayó al suelo, recostado a lo largo de la alfombra ya libre de su camisa, y sintió la mirada burlona de su yami sobre él.

"Eres tan voluble." recalcó el mayor, pareciendo divertido.

_Ni siquiera ya lo intentas…_

"Ha retorcido mis deseos. . . U-Usted es el causante." Dijo bastante agobiado, sorprendiendo un tanto al mayor quien no dejó ver eso en su semblante.

"¿Yo?" preguntó con fingida inocencia una vez repuesto, "¿de verdad?"

Ryou apretó los puños, pues le estaba costando hablar, sin mencionar la presión que en su pecho se mostraba bastante insistente.

"¿Pues quien crees que soy, niño?"

El menor no quiso hablar.

_Actuaré a tus expensas…_

"Ya veo," continuó el espíritu, aún con claro cinismo en el rostro. "si yo soy quien altera tus deseos, debería enterarme al menos de cuales son tus verdaderos anhelos."

Ryou contestó dudoso.

"Quiero liberarme de esto. Quiero liberarme de usted."

La Sortija comenzó a tintinear dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, causándole un agudo e intenso dolor.

"Oh¿en serio, mi hikari?, yo nunca lo hubiera sospechado."

Los ojos de Ryou se abrieron con fuerza y soltó un ligero quejido, aunque no quería hablar ni podía hacerlo, sentía su voz quebrajarse a cada palabra del espíritu de la Sortija. Se sentía agobiado y triste, harto y abandonado.

"Lo que tú quieres es ser dominado." comentó el otro, manteniéndose serio de pronto. Ryou casi se hubiera sorprendido.

"Y-yo. . . no…"

"Necesitas del dolor en tu vida. Tú quieres que te duela."

". . ."

"Y yo te daré lo que quieres."

"Pero- - "

"Tu cuerpo y mente me demuestran lo que deseas. Ni tú me dirás que es lo que tanto quieres. Estos son engaños de tu pensamiento, lo cuales no vale la pena ni escuchar, ni entender, ni expresar."

¿Por qué no dejas que yo me haga cargo?...

"¿Y bien?"

Un segundo de silencio.

"Por favor. . ." suplicó suavemente, entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente. El espíritu se encontraba a su altura, hincado muy cerca de él.

"Por favor. . . el que, hikari?" preguntó con sorna, recuperando nuevamente la sonrisa que tanto le molestaba al menor.

"Hágalo, por favor. . ." finalizó rindiéndose. "Hágalo. . ."

El yami volvió a reír, bastante complacido. Posó su mano en el pecho de Ryou, mientras que éste comenzaba a sentir un intenso dolor en el mismo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el metal de la Sortija perforando su piel, saliendo de su cuerpo con indolencia, consumiéndolo a cada instante. Sintió su propia sangre emanar de manera incurable y sin resistencia... el dolor se había convertido en un sentimiento tan mundano y a la vez tan temido.

"Ryou. . ."

Los pendientes de la Sortija comenzaron a salir y la respiración del muchacho se aceleró de inmediato. El espíritu se inclinó hacia él extrayendo lentamente y con mucha presición el valioso artículo Milenario. Ryou comenzó a gemir sintiendo profundos temblores en su cuerpo, mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Gimió nuevamente, sintiéndose sin fuerzas. "¡Ahhh!" gritó con voz tensa, llorando. "Por favor. . ."

_No me digas lo que piensas..._

El mayor lo besó profundamente, tratando de calmarlo. Extrajo de un tirón los pendientes restantes que se aferraban con terquedad a la tersa piel y jaló consigo al cuerpo restante de la Sortija del Milenio. Los gemidos de Ryou pronto se habían convertido en gritos que rompían el silencio y la inexistente armonía de aquella casa. El menor sintió su pecho arder y su respiración bastante agitada. Su cara estaba completamente roja buscando compensar la falta de aire.

Aún así, percibió como la mirada socarrona del otro no se apartaba de él.

_Ya no lo intentas…_

"Eres mío. . ." comentó en un susurro acercándose a su luz, todavía con la Sortija en manos. Los pendientes mantenían con descaro el reciente hecho anterior. Como una y otra vez. El espíritu miró al muchacho, quien ahora respiraba un poco más calmado. Pensó en que tal vez era demasiado para su luz… demasiado dolor en su vida. ¿Pero que era el dolor externo comparado con el dolor interno? No era nada. Solo una lastimera distracción. La Sortija lo representaba del alguna forma, como cada vez que se aferraba al menor con tanta fuerza. Ryou le pertenecía por derecho. Eso lo sabía perfectamente.

"Tú serás siempre mío... eternamente mío."

Y dicho esto, el espíritu comenzó a lamer la herida, con deseo y parsimonia a la vez, mientras que Ryou se aferraba a éste, sin querer. Mostró de pronto una sonrisa, completamente ajena a su juicio. Una sonrisa vacía y desdichada, una sonrisa que se denotaba falsa y amarga, mostrando una calma fingida y desesperada.

"Lo sé. . . Bakura… lo sé." murmuró sin fuerzas, antes de caer dormido.

Y por un momento, olvidó que estaba solo.

_Ni porque lo supliques..._

…

…

_No es algo que tú puedas decidir..._

**END**

* * *

---

Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión. Sé que esto no es lo mejor, y que quedó pésimo, pero anyway, no importa xDD, salió de una noche de insomnio mientras estaba watchando mi galería de imgs ;D

Muy bien, ya no los molesto más T.T … y hasta la próxima!!! owo

Bakura x Ryou rules!!! xD

Un gran beso! .w.

_S&S_


End file.
